In my co-pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 501,473, filed Mar. 3, 1990, for MULTI-MODE CLUTCH FOR CHANGE-SPEED TRANSMISSIONS now U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,746 and herein incorporated by reference, an advanced clutch construction for automatic transmission is set forth which, for example, in one operating mode can be selectively activated so that the clutch provides one-way locking action to condition the transmission for a predetermined drive ratio when there is torque input in a drive direction of rotation. On torque reversal from the drive direction, the clutch automatically releases in the manner of a one-way roller clutch as another clutch in the transmission reaches capacity to carry the load. Other modes of operation were available with this clutch but automatic release occurs only on a torque reversal from a direction opposite to the automatic locking direction. While the clutch of my co-pending application, identified above, was effective in various applications, it was not suitable in certain transmission designs that required selective functions as a one-way locking device in either direction of rotation, and automatic release on torque reversals in a direction opposite to the locking direction.